Only Wish
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Tamaki freaks out over his crush on Kyouya and can't help but feel a little down. What will Kyouya do, or does he already know? KyouyaTamaki


**Title: Only Wish**

**Rating: Eh. PG (or PG-13)**

**Author: Me (KuramasKitsuneGirl)**

**Feedback: Desired**

**Author note: So hey everyone, me gots a Kyouya x Tamaki Fanfic. Hope you all like and such. This goes out to my Twin (MoonShadow), My nee-chans (Gigi or gabby and Rosey) and my nii-chan (h-kun) Love you alls**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Is he always so cold? Like seriously, sometimes I think he might be frozen because of how he acts. He's uncaring, icy in personality, and-and-and a big meanie! I can't understand him no matter how hard I try. I attempt to be funny and stupid to get him to laugh, yet when I'm calm, I notice the small smile playing on his lips, which are usually set in a firm line.

He's face always seems deep in thought; whether he be writing in his notebook quickly or examining the room as he gentle pushes up his glasses with a well manicured hand. Damn him, I'm so confused. Does he like me, or even notice my feelings to him? Should I come out and tell him? No, That would be suicide for sure, if not worse.

"What do you want?" I hear him ask the words with an irritated lilt, clutching the little black notebook within a hand as he starred at him with what seemed a small glare. "If there's nothing Tamaki, I have work to busy myself with." I sigh when I hear this and stand without question, I don't want to mess with him like this.

"Sure Kyouya-san. I'll move." Was there any energy behind those words like usually? I'm not really sure at the moment I turn to leave so he can get to work, no doubt with the club budget. Yet I wonder, is there worry in those eyes as I pass him, does he seem to care? No, of course not, just my imagination.

"Tamaki." His voice stops me in my footsteps, and I turn slowly to look him in the eye. My eyes must be against me, for his face looks concerned to no limit. Could he seriously be, or am I just seeing things again? "Are you okay? We can't have to slipping on the costumers." Of course, business as usually. He couldn't really care about me, I'm nothing but a tool right?

"Heh. Of course Kyouya-san." I laugh and even to my ears it sounds fake, too fake. I pray to god he didn't notice it though, I don't want to explain, that is if he even asked of course. "Just, Uh, A little tired. That's all." I smile brightly at him and can't even hide the pain of my heart dropping to another level of sorrow and loneliness. It hurts to even think how much I'm lying to him, yet I continue to anyway.

"Hm. Well, You should rest then." Simply he replies and takes a seat in a chair, back toward him as he goes back to writing in the book.

"Yeah." My answer comes easy as I turn once more, willing myself not to look at him. I move to the door, opening slowly and stepping through it with a sad sigh.

"Tamaki. I know." I freeze, starring in front of me with wide eyes. Did I just hear something, or what is going on? "Tamaki, Come back here." Nope, had to be him and did he just call me back to him? Wait, are we evening talking about the same thing?

"Know what Kyouya-san?" I ask, glancing over my shoulder at him with eager eyes. "Hm?" I urge him to continue, my sadness forgotten momentarily. I want to know what's he's thinking, what he's about to say. Maybe, Just maybe, He'll say what I want him too. I wish to would, I pray to god he would.

Of course Kyouya isn't one of romantic words, nor would I think he was. So what he says next doesn't surprise me what so ever. "Come back and help me, stay with me." My heart flutters, seeing as Kyouya _never_ wants help and _never_ wants someone to stay with him. He hasn't since the day we met.

"Are you sure?" I can't believe I just ask that stupid question to the love of my life, I have to be dumbest person ever! What if he changes his mind? What if.. What if.— My thoughts are caught off with his next words, serious words.

"Get your ass in here, Tamaki." I gulp and nod to his back, slipping back into the door. "Heh. Okay. What do you need help with?" The auditable _click _of the door closing and locking behind me fills my ears, and finally I realize I'm stuck in this room with him. Oh, god, what am I going to do?

I think he might have sensed my fear or at least he noticed the door closing, for when he turned sideways in the chair to glance over to me, his face held a smirk I've never seen before. A sly, trap like smirk; mocking me with a common saying _'I know something you don't know.'_

I gulp again and stay in my spot, starring at him with an idle curiosity. "What?" I question, speaking without my mind following. He just looks so _different _that I can't help but question his motives for keeping me here.

"Well, You know. The Twins are very un-trustable when it comes to secrets Tamaki-_kun_" He paused and I choke on air, how the hell could those little devils tell him something like that? They promised to keep it a secret. "Ah, but that's the nature of 'Little devil types', isn't it?" It seems as if he could read my mind and without thought I start laughing nervous. How could I be that stupid? How the hell did I even end up telling those two? It didn't matter really, they'd be dead by tomorrow anyway.

"Heh, It was just a...Joke." I tried endlessly to fill in the cracks with lies, yet I knew he could see right through it with every move I made. He even took it so far as to laugh at me, low and gentle. That surprised me I must say, I never thought of him to do such a thing in my life time.

"Please don't try to hide the fact of your feelings, I'm not a simple commoner and it's not like I haven't noted the attraction before I was told." Kyouya supplied me the information, keeping the smirk that seemed glue to his face by now. "I find it rather... cute." he added and yet again my heart jumped in my chest.

"Really?" I screeched the words, immediately covering my mouth with to hands. Dear god, I was an idiot for sure. My face must have turned a million different colors of red as I looked to the floor, hand clamped over my mouth to keep anything else from escaping.

Again I was hearing that chuckle, along with the scraping of a chairs legs on the floor. Followed after by footsteps, I felt two hands upon my shoulders, squeezing them gentle. My head snapped back up and I starred at Kyouya in front of me. "Mhmmhmh?" I forgot my hand was over my mouth, talk about embarrassing.

He smiled though as I blushed once again, leaning closer to my face with a prey hunting smirk. "Feelings Mutual Tamaki-_Kun_." His lips blushed cover my hand, sending shivers down my spine instantly. Oh god, I had to be dreaming. They way he wrapped arms around my waist pulling me closer, lifting one hand to remove my own from my lips, and the way his fit so nicely against mine was the most wonderful feeling. I had no thoughts, no questions; nothing. My arms slipped around his neck as soon as they were freed, lips meshing to his gently. We kissed, and in that moment it felt like a life time in a moment.

I didn't know what would happen from there, I didn't know what we would be. I would have easily gave him anything at the moment, yet I'm not sure if he would have taken it. Either way, One kiss within one lifetime is enough. I can only wish and hope for more.


End file.
